Realize!
Realize! is a unit song performed by SoLaMi♡Dressing . It was announced on November 28th, 2014; and made its first anime debut in Episode 25. The song replaced Miracle ☆ Paradise as the third OP in Episode 27. It was the final OP of season 1 to be used, and was replaced by Dream Parade from Episode 39 onward. The full version was released in both digital and physical format on February 18th, 2015 as the first track on i☆Ris' third OP single. The instrumental version was also included as the fourth track on the album. Performers *SoLaMi♡Dressing - (Episode 25), (Episode 26), (Episode 63), (Episode 76), (Episode 136) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Mukuchi na heart hiraitara Susumou koe awasete Kirakira shiteiru jibun wo Tsukamou daisuki na koto shiyō Kachi ka make da nante kankei nai ja naii! Saa te to te tsunaide Hey Jump! Party wa hajimaru! Let's Dance 1,2,3! Mirai e sou zutto minna de Zettai akirametakunai kara Let's Sing Do my best! Ashita wa kitto kagayaiteru Chikara awasete tokimeki sagashiteku Tsukamitorō Pripara |-| Kanji= 無口な ハート開いたら 進もう 声合わせて キラキラ している自分を 掴もう 大好きな事しよう 勝ちか負けだなんて 関係ないんじゃないっ！ さぁ手と手つないで Hey Jump！ パーティーは始まる Let's Dance 1,2,3! 未来へ そうずっと みんなで 絶対あきらめたくないから Let's Sing Do my best! 明日はきっと輝いてる 力合わせて トキメキ探してく つかみ取ろうプリパラ |-| English= Once you open up your bashful heart Let's move forward and make our voices harmonize You have a shine inside yourself Take it and make it something you love It doesn't matter if you win or lose Come on, hold my hand Hey Jump! The party's about to start Let's Dance 1,2,3! To the future with everyone, forever I absolutely don't want to give up Let's Sing Do my best! Tomorrow will definitely be bright With everyone's power combined, we'll go looking for excitement And grasp it in PriPara Full Version Romaji= Mukuchi na heart hiraitara Susumō koe awasete Kirakira shiteiru jibun wo Tsukamō daisuki na koto shiyō Kachika makeda nante Kankei nai janai! Saa te to te tsunaide Hey Jump! (Jump) Party wa hajimaru (Hey! Let's go party time!) Let's Dance 1, 2, 3! Mirai he sō zutto minna de Zettai akirametakunai kara Let's sing Do my best! Ashita wa kitto kagayaiteru Chikara awasete tokimeki sagashiteku Tsukami torō PuriPara Kuyokuyo shite iru jibun wo Kaeyou minna ga tsuiteru yo Donna kabe datte mondai nai janai Saa yūki wo dashite Hey Clap! (Clap) yume ga hajimaru (Dream come true for ever!) Let's Dance Run with me mirai he sō zutto Minna de Zettai tebanashitakunai kara Let's sing Believe my way ashita wa motto kagayaiteru Kibō kakagete dokidoki sagashiteku Dare no mono PuriPara Umaku ikanai toka surechigai bakari de Dame ni narisōna toki wa issho ni Futatsu ori no yume wo kanaeyō (Zutto ne) Egao uketorō Sō issho ni utaitai nē issho ni odoritai Zettai akiramenai yo Let's Go Let's Dance 1, 2, 3! Mirai he sō zutto minna de Zettai akirametakunai kara Let's sing Do my best! Ashita wa kitto kagayaiteru Chikara awasete tokimeki sagashiteku Tsukami torō PuriPara |-| Kanji= 無口な　ハート開いたら 進もう　声合わせて キラキラ　している自分を 掴もう　大好きな事しよう 勝ちか負けだなんて 関係ないじゃないっ！ さぁ手と手つないで Hey Jump！(Jump) パーティは始まる (Hey! Let's go party time!) Let's Dance 1,2,3！ 未来へ　そうずっと　みんなで 絶対あきらめたくないから Let's sing Do my best！ 明日はきっと輝いてる 力合わせて　トキメキ探してく つかみ取ろうプリパラ クヨクヨしている自分を 変えよう　みんなが付いてるよ どんな壁だって　問題ないじゃない さぁ勇気を出して Hey Clap (Clap) 夢が始まる (Dream come true for ever!) Let's Dance Run with me 未来へそうずっと みんなで 絶対手放したくないから Let's Sing Believe my way 明日はもっと輝いてる 希望かかげてドキドキ探してく 誰のものプリパラ うまくいかないとか　すれ違いばかりで ダメになりそうな時は一緒に ふたつ折りの夢を叶えよう (ずっとね) 笑顔受け取ろう そう一緒に歌いたい　ねぇ一緒に踊りたい 絶対あきらめないよ Let's Go Let's Dance 1,2,3！ 未来へ　そうずっと　みんなで 絶対あきらめたくないから Let's sing Do my best！ 明日はきっと輝いてる 力合わせて　トキメキ探してく つかみ取ろうプリパラ |-| English= You'll open up your silent heart And step forward! Now voices in unison Find your true shining self And grab hold! All the things you love now before you Winning or losing Doesn't matter to us at all Come on, take my hand Hey, jump! (Jump!) This party's getting started Hey! Let's go, it's party time! Let's dance: 1, 2, 3, and into the future That's right, all of us together There's no way we're ever giving up Let's sing: "I'll do my best!" cause when tomorrow comes We'll be shining With our strength combined Searching for that heart-thumping excitement We'll seize PriPara in our hands You'll change your downtrodden self Now see! We're all following you No matter what walls we hit They won't stop us at all Come on screw up your courage Hey, clap! (Clap!) Our dream's getting started Dreams come true, now and forever Let's dance! Run with me into the future That's right, all of us together I'm never letting go of your hand Let's sing: "Believe my way!" cause when tomorrow comes We'll shine more Hold out your hopes Searching for that heart-pounding excitement PriPara was made for us! Even if it doesn't go well Or we don't meet in the middle If it feels like it's all over, we can just Combine our dreams and make them both true together (Forever) Take this smile into your heart Now let's sing together Come on, let's dance together We're never ever giving up Let's go! Let's dance 1, 2, 3, and into the future That's right, all of us together There's no way we're ever giving up Let's sing: "I'll do my best!" cause when tomorrow comes We'll be shining With our strength combined Searching for that heart-thumping excitement We'll seize PriPara in our hands Audio Trivia *This the first insert song to be sung by all six members of i☆Ris. Make it! does not apply to this because it was the anime's first OP. *This song is the first OP to debut as an insert song instead of an OP. Make it! debuted as an insert song and an OP in the same episode. * The OP version and insert song version vary sound-wise. ** In the OP, the vocals of each member of i☆Ris are used rather than the vocals of characters they voice. *There is a part during the bridge in which Saki, Miyu, and Azuki sing a line as a trio, followed by Yuki singing solo. In the insert song version, it is only Shion and Sophie singing, followed by Leona and Dorothy. **This is most likely because Leona's vocals are too soft to be heard alone compared to Yuki's. * In the OP version, Shion's, Mirei's,and Sophie's quick poses are very similar to the quick poses Sophie made in the first OP, Make It!. Gallery See Realize!/Video Gallery and Realize!/Photo Gallery. Awards opening.png|1st PriPara Wiki Awards - Best Opening overall_song.png|1st PriPara Wiki Awards - Best Overall Song songOTY.png|1st PriPara Wiki Awards - Song of the Year 2014 Category:Songs Category:Insert Song Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Songs sung by Sophie Category:Songs sung by Dorothy Category:Songs sung by Leona Category:Songs sung by Shion Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Smile Category:Songs sung by Dressing Pafé Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Dressing Category:Anime Category:Music Category:OPs and EDs Category:Opening Themes Category:Songs by I☆Ris Category:2014 1st Wiki Award Winner Category:Unit Song Category:Leona Performance Category:Laala Performance Category:Sophie Performance Category:Mirei Performance Category:Shion Performance Category:Dorothy Performance